Look to the Stars
by look-to-the-sTaRs
Summary: *first fic* Phoebe reflects on the time before (and some after) her son turned to join his father in the Underworld. Please r/r!
1. Into.

Look to the Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters that you recongnize in this story.  
  
If you want to use my story or my characters for anything please e-mail me at: crystalclear152@aol.com  
  
(Told from Phoebe's POV)  
  
  
For nineteen years everything was peaceful. No demons, warlocks, no evil, period. We all got to live ours lives "normally", a concept we had to get used to and unfortunatly right when we figured it out it was snatched away by something we could not see or hear. It was immune to our senses, creeping up on us when we least expected it. Now, as I know better, I can give it a name. Blood. Sometimes I wonder how I connected the two together, blood and _him._ It was tainted blood that brought his fate. I'm not sure whether I should blame myself or Cole for that. Cole. It was his fault, after all he was the demon heck he was even the Source of all Evil. He was the one that swayed him, my baby. My sweet little Parker. He spent only nineteen years of his life happy and innocent. It was his nineteenth birthday that changed him, and it changed me. It changed everyone...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday  
  
  
  
I remember the weather was perfect, beautiful. The sun shining down, every beam brighter than the next, like it was getting ready to sink into the sky never to return again and for some people that was the case...   
  
I was helping Paige wrap Parker's present when the telephone started to ring. I picked it up and it was Parker's principal. He started rambling on about how I should disapline my son more and I asked what he was talking about. He said that Parker was at the police station because he got into a huge fight. I asked all the questions, who, when, where, why. He just told me to go to the station as soon as possible. I hung up the phone and ran out the door.  
  
At the station, Parker was sitting in a chair looking at the ground talking to himself. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at me and for a split second I saw Cole. My heart stopped. He took my hand and got up so I could sit down. He looked me straight in the eyes and asked what was wrong. " Nothing", I lied. Then an officer walked over to us and gave me some papers and started talking.   
"I just talked to the parents, they said they weren't pressing charges."  
Parker's eyes softened and he sighed in relief.  
"I'll just need you to sign these papers Miss Halliwell and I can let your son go."  
_Let him go, _I thought to myself. She's talking like he's some kind of criminal. Little did I know that that was exactly what he was.   
"Okay."  
I took the papers and handed them back. Then I got up and turned to leave. I heard the officer say "By the way, happy birthday." Parker looked in the officer's eyes and said thank you, but not like he usually does. His voice was hard and cold, the kind that sends a shiver up your spine. Then he turned around and walked out the door, I followed.  
  
Outside I was trying to catch up to him as he stomped to the car. When I reached him, he wouldn't reply to his name. He was ignoring me. I got into the car and he sat down next to me. For almost the whole drive home I felt something was amiss, different. I knew it was Parker, so I tried to talk to him.  
"So, what happened?"  
He ignored me and I asked again. This time he answered, not looking at me.  
"I just don't want to talk about it okay!", he snapped.  
His voice was the same as it was at the station.  
I took a deep breath and kept driving.  
  
When we got to the house he rushed inside before I could get to him.  
He ran up to his room and slammed the door. I heard it from the foyer. Paige ran up to me and asked what was wrong and I told her all about the fight and the police station. She looked up at the cieling and sighed.  
"You know what's happening don't you?"  
"He's a teenager."  
"No. He's a demon Phoebe."  
My heart stopped again. How could she think that was the reason?! He was her blood too, not just mine and...Cole's. That's when it hit me. she was right. I remembered something the Seer had said to me awhile back when Parker was about two. It was something about the nineteenth year and no matter how hard I tried, whatever magic I used I would never be able to stop it. Then I jumped back to reality.  
"No Paige. That's not it. It can't be."  
"You just don't want it to be Phoebe. Everything happens for reasons that we'll never understand and this is one of them."  
After that she turned and walked up to the attic. I followed her hoping that maybe, just maybe there would be some kind of comfort from the truth in the Book.   
  
In the attic I could hear Parker's music blasting and him walking around and slamming drawers. Everytime I heard them I cringed, _only demons get this mad over nothing_ I thought. Then I kept hearing Paige's voice over and over again "He's a demon..."   
  
I don't even remember when Paige left or when the banging and music stopped, I was too busy coming up with endings to a story that I had made up about my perfect fantasy life where my family was perfect, my son was perfect. I stayed untill I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
WhenI answered the door there was a young girl standing there, she looked like Prue. She was one of Parker's friends. Parker's only friend.  
I invited her in and closed the door. She looked around and them met my eyes.  
"Is Parker here?" She asked sweetly.  
I looked at the cieling.  
"He's upstairs."  
She looked up too.  
"He's upset about what happened at school, isn't he?"  
I nodded.  
"Oh." She said looking down.  
"Well I should leave then."  
I looked at her.  
"No, I'll go and get him."  
  
I walked up the stairs and walked to his door. I hesitated, then opened it slowly. I was a bit surprised, I thought it would be locked. I walked in slowly and looked around. he wasn't there. I started to get worried. There were no windows open, how could have gotten out? Paige wouldv'e told me if he left. Then I remembered again what Paige had said, "He's a demon"...a demon. I closed my eyes and ran out of the room and down the stairs. I walked up to Parker's friend, I didn't even know her name.  
"He's not here. I thought he was."   
I tried to sound perfectly calm, but she saw right through it, I could see it in her eyes. There was something special about her, but I couldn't grasp it. She just looked at me.  
"Oh, okay. I'll go check the park. That's where he goes when he's mad, but you probably know that already."  
I didn't.  
"Okay then, bye."  
I took her to the door and I accidently brushed against her shoulder and got hit with a preminition.   
  
The girl was standing in the park looking around when someone came up behind her with an athame and stabbed her in the stomach.  
  
When I opened my eyes she was standing there. She looked at me then turned to leave. I watched her and when she turned the corner I started to follow her. I felt terrible inside. I knew this girl was a witch, that's what I felt when I met her. Then I felt something else. Guilt. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. I was going against my own son, another thing the Seer predicted. I knew that when I got to the park, the person I would see would not be my son, but an evil hold-hearted demon. 


End file.
